I saved the world today
by Centaura
Summary: Baseada na música de nome homônimo, a short retrata um maltratado Severus Snape pósguerra. E as consequências do remorso. NãoRomance.


Eurytmics & Annie Lenox - I Saved The World Today  
J. K. Rowling - Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince

-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --

Nada é meu, só a imaginação. Por favor, isso é raro! Não! Devolve! Ahhhh!

Droga.

Qualquer dúvida, review!  
Se leram, review!  
Só abriram a página, review!

E se não me revisarem eu me aposento! Porque revisaram DG pra caramba e aquilo era uma porcaria!

Isso é decente! Yeah, eu consegui!

-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --

**I saved the world today.**

Severus Snape não reconhecia a sí mesmo. Atirado no cordão de uma rua qualquer da Londres trouxa, ele tinha as mãos cobrindo o rosto e chorava. O tempo que passou desde a última vez que chorou não importava. O alívio que sentia não podia ser expressado de outra maneira. Só esse choro convulsivo podia representar todos os anos de trevas.  
E agora ele estava liberto.

**Monday finds you like a bomb.  
Its been left ticking there too long.  
You are bleeding.**

Ele respira fundo ao levantar e percebe que a chuva já encharcou sua roupa, mas não importa. É bom sentir a chuva gelada bater no rosto.  
Dos trouxas que passam com seus guarda-chuvas, poucos o percebem em meio aos grossos pingos. Severus anda tranquilo em direção ao Caldeirão Furado.

Na atmosfera quente do bar, as pessoas comemoram com dança, gritos e música. Ele não pode evitar se embriagar na paz daquela cena e fica alí a observar as pessoas.

Mas não demora a seu espírito pesar. Ainda haviam providências a tomar. Consequências da guerra a consertar.  
Suspira e sai.

--->

Hogwarts está vazia esta época, então não foi difícil entrar em seus aposentos sem ser notado.  
Agora ele tinha escolhas, pensava enquanto reunia seus pertences. Podia continuar lecionando em Hogwarts ou talvez numa universidade. Podia viajar para a África e pesquisar novos ingredientes. Podia morar nas Ilhas Gregas e viver de suas economias para o resto da vida. Podia tudo.

A euforia foi bruscamente cortada. Ele devia muito ainda por suas ações naquela guerra. Não estava liberto.  
Parou de arrumar suas coisas. Como iria explicar a todos sua participação suja naquela loucura toda?

Minerva entenderia. Sim, ela certamente.  
Correu à sala da diretora. A senha havia mudado, claro. De qualquer modo, ela não está lá. Está comemorando com seus companheiros.

Companheiros. Que merda de vida.

Voltou ao seu quarto. Arrumou as malas e escreveu uma carta.  
Talvez fosse mais fácil se ela pensasse um pouco em seus argumentos antes de encontrá-la pessoalmente.

Mandou a carta e partiu.

--->

**Some days there is nothing left to learn.  
From the point of no return,  
you are leaving.**

Casa. Ainda podia ser chamada assim? Bem, lhe era suficiente.  
Os aurores haviam dado uma busca no local após a morte de Albus.

Albus...

Sobrou um quadro na parede. Logo o maldito quadro de família!  
Ele se via com 10 anos e uma cara muito emburrada. Ele sempre fora mimado, afinal.

Retirou o quadro e apoiou-o nas malas. Limpou a parede com um feitiço, consertou a pintura com outro e com o terceiro o quadro ficou limpo. Recolocou-o em seu lugar.  
Maldito quadro. Olhou-o melhor. Não havia sentido em retirá-lo agora, já havia se acostumado com ele.

Afastou-se e olhou em volta. As outras paredes também estavam consertadas.  
Um feitiço limpou o chão. Outro o consertou. Andou sem pressa até o quarto maior.

O quarto de seus pais seria um bom laboratório. Teria de fazer um ajuste na janela. Pensaria nisso depois.  
Seu quarto era mais iluminado. Pode comprovar ao vê-lo vazio. Lamentou ter perdido o baú com sua coleção de... de... Como chamava aquele monte de lixo? Raridades? Bem, talvez melhor ter sido recolhido.

Voltou a sala. Fez sumir a parede que a ligava à cozinha. Melhor.  
Foi à janela ver o grande carvalho que crescia à frente.

Começar tudo novamente.

--->

Estava sentado na sala, contando gastos e ganhos do período, quando chegou a resposta de Minerva.  
Ela o receberia. Achou a aceitação fácil. Perdeu alguma coisa. Albus teria dito? Não.

Foi ao castelo à tarde. Ela o recebeu com um meneio de cabeça sério.  
Não havia chá. Sentaram-se. O coração falhou uma batida ao ver o rosto de Albus no quadro.

Sorrindo para ele.

Ela esperou que ele a perecebesse esperando.

- O que deseja, afinal?

Ele pensou.

- Que me ajude a mostrar aos outros o que fiz.

Ela olhou o quadro.

- Tudo?

- Tudo. Faço questão de pagar minha pena sobre tudo.

- Não creio realmente que haverá uma grande pena. Seu sacrifício honra seus erros.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Mas não os redime.

Ela suspirou. Cansaço.

- Escreva um relatório com o que se lembrar. Será melhor se o fizer sob Veritasserum. Tomarei algumas notas e também usaremos o quadro.

Ele olhou. Continuava sorrindo.

- Juntaremos tudo o que tivermos na sexta. Gostaria de conversar com ele, Albus?

O rosto balançou levemente. Sorrindo.

- Como quiser. Nos encontramos sexta, Severus.

Eles juntaram as mãos.

- Obrigado.

Permaneceu séria todo o tempo. Acenou leve, todo o resto pesado.

--->

O ministério condenou-o a ajudar. Todas as condenações eram iguais. O mundo bruxo estava em fiapos.

Um terço de suas economias bastaram. Podia também trabalhar.  
Pagou.

**There is a million mouths to feed**  
**But I've got everything I need**  
**I am breathing.**

Caminhava até sua casa. O peso havia diminuido muito pouco. Quase nada.  
Passou por duas meninas que procuravam no lixo.

Parou.

--->

Batucava com a varinha o braço da poltrona.  
Aquelas meninas o afetaram.

Não podia. Não conseguia. A adolescente e a irmã, que dificilmente saberia ler.  
Elas não podiam procurar no lixo se ele estivesse alí.

Estavam ambas, agora, comendo de um caldo que a mais velha fez. Em sua mesa.

And there is a hurting thing inside But I've got everything to hide I am grieving

Parou de bater a vara. A menor o olhava.  
Não distinguiu o que disse à mais velha. Mas ouviu quando ela respondeu.

- Apenas coma.

--->

Elas se foram.

A menor sussurrou um agradecimento ao sair. A mais velha empurrando.

Atenta.

--->

Estava sentado num banco do jardim.  
Olhando o carvalho. Imponente sobre tudo.

- Senhor!

As irmãs do outro dia. A menor o havia chamado.  
A mais velha agora ralhava com ela. Não podia ouvir.

Pareciam estar vasculhando seu lixo.

Foi até elas. A mais velha aquietou-se, segurando com força a irmã.

- Não queriamos incomodá-lo, cuidarei melhor de minha irmã.

Fez menção de se afastar. O estômago dele roncou.  
A pequena não prendeu uma risada.

- Sinta-se à vontade para cozinhar.

Ficou surpresa.

- Não queremos incomodá-lo.

Ele olhou a menor.

- Basta cozinhar para três.

--->

Havia se tornado comum.

Elas vinham. Cozinhavam. Comiam. Lavavam a louça.  
Em silêncio. Sussurrando agradecimentos na saída.

Passou a comer com elas, depois de certo tempo. Ainda em silêncio.

Pensava nelas com frequência. Onde estariam, o que faziam, com quem, como.  
O pensamento virou preocupação num dia mais nublado. Onde dormiriam se chovesse?

A pequena parecia desanimada naquele almoço.

- Têm onde passar a noite?

A mais velha pareceu acordar.

- Dormimos na loja abandonada. Fica a cinco quarteirões.

Ele lembrou. Faltavam telhado e portas.

- O que aconteceu a seus pais?

Ela assumiu um tom defensivo.

- Eram Comensais. Morreram no Grande Dia.

- Morgana não quis se juntar a eles.

A pequena não levantou os olhos do prato.  
Ele notou a força da mais velha. Sua mente automaticamente registrou que ela devia ser uma grifinória.

Seguiram-se alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Vocês podem ficar aqui. Há alguns cobertores no porão.

A pequena sorriu. A mais velha pareceu tranquilizar-se.

- Obrigada.

--->

Acordou cedo. Não viu as irmãs.

Foi ao ministério checar a lista dos desaparecidos. Não havia Morgana alguma.  
Tentou a dos procurados. Nada. Por fim a dos mortos.

Morgana Akai.

Lembrava dos Akai. Uma mulher loira, alta e obediente. Havia crescido facilmente aos olhos do Lord.  
Morreu com o marido, que não tivera tanto destaque, há mais de um ano e meio.

Se informou com o recepcionista. Constatada viva, iria esperar pela adoção. A irmã iria para uma escola interna.

Separadas.

--->

Ouviu risadas enquanto abria a porta.

A mais velha fazia malabarismos com as bolhas que a irmã criava.  
Elas usavam magia. Não pareciam perceber ou se importar.

Ouviram quando a porta fechou. Voltaram a lavar a louça.  
Seu almoço servido sobre a mesa. Percebeu-se esfomeado.

Sentou-se. A mais nova trouxe uma jarra de suco.

- Eu fiz sozinha!

Ele se surpreendeu com a felicidade dela. E com a intimidade.

- Ana, venha cá.

Ele ouviu a mais velha repreendê-la por incomodar o senhor. Que ele poderia se zangar e elas teriam fome novamente.

Terminaram de limpar a cozinha enquanto ele comia. Quando terminou, Morgana veio pegar sua louça.  
Ele agradeceu. Ela não evitou sorrir.

- O senhor não deve nos agradecer. Estamos em dívida com o senhor.

E voltou à cozinha.

--->

Naquela tarde, mandou uma carta para Minerva.  
O conteúdo pareceu surpreender tanto à velha professora que ela veio visitar-lhe.

- Você tem certeza disso, Severus? Não que não sejas capaz, mas não me parece...

- Eu refleti profundamente sobre isso, Minerva, e creio estar preparado para tal... mudança.

A professora guardou seus pensamentos. Teria de repensar suas impressões sobre Severus Snape.

- Se estás tão certo, esta é uma bela notícia. Farei de tudo ao meu alcance, Severus.

--->

Elas não apareceram naquela noite.  
Ele preocupou-se. Não chovia, mas elas ficariam sem comer.

Era uma da manhã, levantou-se.

Caminhou rapidamente até a loja abandonada. Entrou.  
Não viu ninguém, até uma dor alucinante o atingi-lo e tudo escurecer.

Acordou em sua cama. Dor de cabeça.  
Ouviu passos correndo para fora do quarto. Viu Ana chegar seguida de Morgana.

- Me desculpe, senhor! Por Merlin, o senhor me perdõe! Eu não ví que era o senhor!

A voz desesperada de Morgana acordou-o totalmente.

- Está tudo bem.

- Oh, não! Não está! O senhor nos ajudou tanto e eu lhe faço isso!

- O senhor quer alguma coisa?

A pequena tinha um pano úmido na mão. Percebeu sua testa molhada.

- Estou bem, obrigado.

- Nós já vamos sair. Estou acabando de fazer uma sopa para o senhor. Quer que lhe traga na cama quando terminar?

- Vocês já comeram?

A pequena abaixou os olhos, quieta.

- Comemos algo na rua.

- Pois jantem. Eu comerei na sala.

Ana sorriu. Morgana a puxou pela mão, rápida.  
Ele sentiu. Falaria com elas depois do jantar.

--->

Elas terminaram de limpar a cozinha. Ele conjurou algumas xícaras de chá.

- Eu queria me desculpar novamente. Não era a intenção.

Morgana estava de mãos dadas com Ana.

Perto da porta.

Ele suspirou.

- Sentem-se aqui.

Elas sentaram. Cuidadosas.  
Pareciam não querer sujar o móvel com suas roupas.

- Me informei sobre vocês. Se o ministério encontra-las, Ana irá para um colégio interno e Morgana para um orfanato.

Elas apertaram mais as mãos.

- O senhor vai nos delatar?

Ele percebeu porque o senhor se destacava em seus ouvidos.

- Meu nome é Severus Snape. Não creio ter lhes dito ainda.

Morgana ruborizou.

- Creio que o senhor já sabe nossos nomes.

- Sim, mas não vou delatá-las.

Elas se abraçaram.

- Obrigada.

- Mas, ainda assim, vocês não podem permanecer morando num prédio condenado e vivendo da sorte. Sem educação ou qualquer base. Eu... tenho uma proposta.

Morgana ficou tensa. Alerta.

- Eu poderia adotá-las.

Ana sorriu e fez menção de ir abraçá-lo. Morgana a manteve firme.

- O que o senhor ganharia com isso?

Ele pensou. Nenhum motivo que o moveu a vida inteira poderia justificar. Por que estava fazendo isso? Culpa?  
Não.

- Eu não ficaria preocupado sem saber se vocês estarão vivas para jantar comigo amanhã.

Ana correu para abraçá-lo. Morgana deixou uma lágrima cair.

- Obrigada.

--->

O Ministério promoveu um baile para comemorar os cinco anos de paz que sucederam a morte de Voldemort.  
Foram convidados todos que participaram da guerra pela luz, políticos e outros membros importantes da sociedade bruxa.

Senhor Snape e Família, dizia no cartão.

Severus não queria ir, mas elas queriam vê-lo ser homenageado. Ele foi.  
Morgana administrava a Bótica e Ana estava em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts.

Lembrava a surpresa de todos quando Morgana fora sorteada.

- Morgana Snape.

Elas sempre se enchiam de orgulho ao se dizerem Snape. Ele sempre segurava o sorriso.  
Tornou-se um homem mais aberto e tranquilo com elas, embora aparentasse ser o mesmo perante outros.

Menos Minerva. A bruxa se tornou uma boa amiga, ajudando às meninas quando necessário apoio feminino.

Ela veio cumprimentá-los quando chegaram ao baile. Prometeu às meninas apresentar os sobrinhos.  
Severus carranqueou levemente. O suficiente para que elas percebessem e rissem. Foi falar com Lupin.

Já era finda a festa quando as irmãs pararam em frente ao mural de homenagem aos combatentes. Ana passou o dedo, orgulhosa, sobre o nome de Severus em dourado. Morgana olhou-o com lágrimas não derramadas.

E ele teve certeza de fazer sua parte.

**Hey, hey... I saved the world today.  
Everybody is happy now the bad things go away.  
Everybody is happy now the good things are here to stay.  
Please let it stay.**


End file.
